Dizzy Wallin
Private Dizzy Wallin was a former Stranded turned Gear. Like many Stranded he was torn between his distrust for the Coalition and doing what's right for his family. As the Human-Locust War escalated, Dizzy realized he was endangering his family by living outside Jacinto's secure walls. Signing on with Operation Lifeboat, he joined the COG military in exchange for asylum for his wife and two daughters. Now an Assault Derrick driver, Dizzy may wonder if he's traded one menace for another.Gears of War, Official Website Biography Stranded For many years, Dizzy Wallin lived as a Stranded, living life outside of the authority and protection of the COG. However, since he was caring for his daughters, Maralin and Teresa, he decided to join Operation Lifeboat, becoming a Gear in order for his family to be well cared for. When he was conscripted, Dizzy was not issued new armor, due to new equipment being so scarce, so his current armor has been scuffed, dinged, damaged and modified in many places. Battle outside of Jacinto One month after the Lightmass Offensive, Dizzy fought alongside Sgt.Marcus Fenix, Pvt.Tai Kaliso, and Pvt.Jace Stratton in a battle against the Locust near Jacinto.Gears of War: The Quickening Operation: Hollow Storm The Road to Landown During Operation: Hollow Storm, Dizzy was assigned to drive a Derrick,Rig 314, that he nicknamed "Betty". Before the operation began, he sent a request for ammo to High Command, complaining that he and the other rig dirvers did not have enough ammo. When the operation began, Dizzy greeted Marcus and Delta squad at the COG Staging Grounds. Once they got underway, another Gear squad had joined Delta on the Rig. On the road to Landown, the rig came under heavy Nemacyst attack on a ridge, with the unnamed squad being killed. They survived the onslaught, and Pvt.Henny contacted Dizzy, and was amazed he made it through. Dizzy told him he wasn't going to die because he had a mission to complete. As they reached the slope at the end of the ridge, the Betty stalled, and rolled down the slope until it came a stop. Dizzy and Delta jumped down to the ground, and he began making repairs to the Rig while Delta covered him. Once he finished, he climbed back up to the drivers cab, and called for Delta to get back to the Rig.Gears of War 2 Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Rolling Thunder As the convoy reached a large plain, several massive Emergence Holes opened around them. Another Rig, Ava, was hijacked by the Locust. Dizzy rammed the drivers cab on Ava until the glass shattered, allowing Marcus to shoot the driver and send it off a cliff. They fought through more Locust forces, avoiding several Brumaks and a Corpser, until one Brumak blocked their path. Marcus used the Troika on top of the Rig to kill it, and Dizzy rammed the body out of the way and continued onto Landown.Gears of War 2 Act 1: The Big Push Assault on Landown After reaching Landown. Delta, joined by Tai Kaliso after his Rig was destroyed, escourted Dizzy and his Rig through the town. When they reached a tunnel, Dizzy used Betty's headlights to allow Delta to see the Tickers throughout the tunnel. When they reached an area of the city that the Locust were hitting with Mortars, Delta killed the Mortar crews and Dizzy picked them back up.Gears of War 2 Act 1 Roadblocks When they reached the drill zone, Dizzy readied the grindlifts as Delta once again defended the rig. As Delta prepared to drop into the Hollow, Skorge appeared on the battlefield and attacked. Dizzy and Tai Kaliso stayed behind and attempted to fend off Skorge in a chainsaw battle.Gears of War 2 Act 1 Digging In After it became apparent that they could not defeat Skorge, Tai ordered Dizzy to escape, and after some hesitation, he did, wishing the South Islander good luck as he ran. After Delta Squad droped into the Hollow, they lost radio contact with the two, and become worried about their survival.Gears of War 2 Act 2: Denizens ScatteredGears of War 2 Act 2 Indigenous Creatures Port Farrall At some point, Dizzy returned to Betty and escaped Landown. He was reunited with his daughters, Maralin and Teresa, in Port Farrall, where he linked up with the remaining COG forces after the Sinking of Jacinto.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 30 He later found Delta, and had a reunion with Pvt.Dominic Santiago, and was introduced to Sgt.Bernadette Mataki. He was eager to share some moonshine with Tai in thanks for saving his life, and was upset when he learned of his death. He asked what happened, and Dom told him the Locust had captured and tortured him. They decided to get together later and drink in his honor. Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 81-82 Rebuilding on Vectes Dizzy was flown in as part of the advance team to get Vectes Naval Base up and running after the COG relocated to the island. He and his daughters arrival in Pelruan increased tension between the Gears and the civilians of Pelruan, who saw him as a Stranded. They attempted to kick them out of the local bar, but Marcus, Dom, and Bernie stood up for him and defended him since he'd saved Marcus and Dom's lives. The locals backed off, and they were servered their drinks. After a little while, an older man approached and asked if Marcus had served at Aspho Fields and had been awarded the Embry Star, and Marcus confirmed he and Dom had gotten that, and Bernie had recieved the Sovereigns Medal. Dizzy was surprised to learn he was drinking with heroes, but Marcus told him he was just drinking with his buddies. After they left the bar, Dizzy showed the others a truck he had gotten working from VNB, and they debated if it was worth bring Pelruan into the fold. When Teresa asked Bernie if they would be hated everywhere they went, Dizzy and Bernie reassured her that most people wouldn't care. He then said goodbye to the others, and drove his daughters back to VNB.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 271-274 He later set up a moonshine rig in the Sergeants mess at VNB, and served as the bartender during the opening night.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 395 Stranded Insurgency Once the Stranded Insurgency began, Col.Victor Hoffman assigned Dizzy to keep an eye on the Stranded who had accepted amnesty, to make sure none of them were planing anything, and to find out if any of them had family in the insurgency.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 76 After the Levento was destroyed, Dizzy was involved in a near riot between Stranded, Gorasini, and Jacinto citizens. During this incident he attempted to defuse the situation, but was personally insulted by one of the Gorasni, who then tried to punch a Stranded girl. This angered Dizzy and he tried to defend the girl, but then the he was physically attacked by the people from Jacinto because they had grouped him with the Stranded. Marcus, Dom, and Pvt.Samantha Byrne arrived and helped end the fight, but Dizzy was appalled that the Jacinto citizens had attacked him. He shielded the girl, and yelled at the Jacinto citizens for not thinking he was good enough for them. His outburst caused the Jacinto citizens to back off, and Sam had him come with her to get a drink at the bar.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 118-120 The next day, he used Betty's new chain fail attachment to clear the New Jacinto-Pelruan road, where he ran into Hoffman and Anya. He told them that Commander Miran Trescu had taken several of his soldiers and a Stranded prisoner, Nial Enador, into the woods to destroy a Stranded cache. Hoffman thanked him for the information, and Dizzy carried on clearing the road.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 139-140 Lambent Invasion Preparing for Battle After the loss of the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform to the Lambent, the COG began making preperations on Vectes to defend it from attack. Dizzy used Betty to help set up the defenses, and talked with Hoffman. Dizzy was worried that the Lambent Polyps wouldn't fall into the traps they were preparing, but Hoffman assured him that if they were presented with bait, they would rush into the trap.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 299 Two days later, he took a break in the Sergeants mess with Sam, who he was getting along great with. Dom arrived, and asked her if she could modify his heart tattoo that had his wife's name in it. Dizzy offered him some moonshine to numb the pain of the process, but Dom turned it down.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 310 Battle of Vectes When a Lambent Leviathan attacked New Jacinto, Dizzy used Betty's mine clearing scooper to bulldoze the Polyps into trenches that had been set on fire. Each time a Polyp exploded, Dizzy would let out a loud whoop.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 332 Personality and Traits Dizzy is a chain smoker and wears a damaged and dirty cowboy hat to complement his southern appearance. He has a very joking personality, but is also a very brave and loyal Gear, shown when he attempted to take on Skorge by himself to cover Delta-Ones escape in the grindlifts. He had a permanent patient good nature, which he only lost after he saw a Gorasini attack a little Stranded girl.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 119 Despite being a former Stranded, he is a trusted Gear with Hoffman trusting him to keep an eye on the Stranded who accepted amnesty and report back to him. As a result of his defense of them, Delta Squad considers him a good and trusted friend and not a Stranded with Dom Santiago hoping his wife Maria ended up with Stranded like Dizzy who would have taken care of her. Dizzy is also very loyal to his two daughters, having taken up the job as a Gear in order to give them a better life. After he reunited with them, it seemed to do him some good to have them back in his life. Quotes Behind the Scene *Voiced by Peter Jason. *Dizzy Wallin's character is based off of gypsiesGears of War 2 Concept art. *In multiplayer, if Dizzy is "downed" and "revived" enough times (usually varies from once to twice), occasionally knocked over/thrown around by a smoke grenade, or shot in the head, he will lose his hat, revealing that he wears a do-rag similar to Marcus Fenix's under it, but covered in the regular bandana print. *Dizzy is one of the most photo-realistic characters in Gears Of War 2. *At some point before Operation Hollow Storm, Dizzy had sent in a Munitions Request, asking Command for more ammo aboard the rigs. He mentions it in a sarcastic remark, saying, "We got more buzzards than bullets. That ain't right!" This Munitions Request is a Collectible and can be found in the beginning of Act 1, Chapter 2: Rolling Thunder.Gears of War 2 *On Dizzy's character model, zoom in to his boots. On the right foot, you can see Dizzy's toes. *In multiplayer Dizzy has shotgun shells in his vest. *He is playable in multiplayer in Gears of War 3. References Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Former Stranded Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Stranded